He is my TYPE! but
by MasihBertahan-137
Summary: KYUMIN,Lee Sungmin mengalami masalah dalam hubungan percintaannya, kakaknya yang posesif mengekang geraknya. Kegemarannya membaca komik membuatnya berkhayal tentang pacarnya kelak. Dan Cho Kyuhyun masuk semua kategori pacar impiannya tersebut tapi..


this is my first story, need your support..

kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

author newbie :) sunbae-nim please mentoring me.

I never thought about siders, which is important you enjoy my story

genderswitch,

yeoja: Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Leeteuk, Henry

namja: Hankyung, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Zhou Mi, Donghae

Langit mendung dan berubah menjadi pekat tapi tampaknya hal itu tak mengganggu seorang yeoja yang tampak sangat asik membaca komik yang telah dibacanya ribuan kali "kiss kiss" karya Yagami Chitose, manga favoritnya itu benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Sungmin pov:

"Gyaaaa! Aku benar-benar ingin punya namjachingu kaya Takumu, model, cakep, kaya, dan yang paling penting dia itu romantis banget sama Nao, ah aku benar-benar iri",ujarku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal pink ku, ya aku memang iri pada Nao-chan tokoh utama dalam komik kesukaanku, dia gadis biasa yang bisa mendapatkan namja yg menjadi incaran satu sekolah yaitu Takumu.

Aku Lee Sungmin saat ini belum pernah pacaran, padahal aku sudah lulus SMP,kenyataan pahit memang. Tapi beginilah aku, aku malu menyatakan perasaanku pada orang-orang yang kusukai. 'Orang-orang'? ya, aku memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi aku sudah sering menyukai banyak orang. Tapi tidak ada yang jadi pacarku. Sedihnya~

"min-ah", panggil seseorang, "ah! Oppa sudah pulang?", tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"ya, min.. hah~ lelahnyaa.. oppa lapar min-ah, tolong masakan sesuatu", ucap namja kesayanganku itu. "oke oppa, tunggu ya, aku masakan ramen" jawabku.

Namja itu adalah oppaku, namanya Lee Donghae, oppa yang selalu ada untukku, kami hanya berbeda 1 tahun, makanya aku sangat dekat dengan oppaku itu. Lagipula oppaku ini tampan, dan sangat terkenal di SMPku dulu, banyak yang iri padaku karena aku memiliki oppa setampan dan sesempurna dia. Hihihi~ aku bangga pada oppaku.

Sebenarnya aku ini tidak jelek, banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik, manis, imut malah. Tapi aku pemalu, aku selalu berlindung dan bersembunyi di belakang oppa ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Minggu depan aku mulai masuk SMA, aku memutuskan untuk masuk SMA yang sama dengan oppa. Lagipula oppa juga yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke sana, aku tidak keberatan sih hehe lagipula aku jadi tidak merasa sendirian karena ada oppa.

Aku meletakkan mangkok yang berisi ramen itu di meja makan dan segera memanggil oppa untuk makan, saat ini appa dan umma sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka sedang pergi untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Mereka adalah appa dan umma yang terbaik yang pernah ada.

"gomawo min-ah", ujar oppaku sambil mulai memakan ramennya, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. sebenarnya umma tidak mau meninggalkan kami sendirian tapi aku meyakinkan umma agar tetap pergi, karena kasian appa kalau harus mengurus bisnisnya sendirian. Dengan berat hati umma setuju untuk meninggalkan kami sendirian, tapi bukan umma namanya kalau hanya melepas kami seperti itu. Pada awal keberangkatanya saja, umma memberikan wejangan panjang dan lebar sampai hampir ketinggalan pesawat. Ummaku memang cerewet, aku dan oppa saja bingung mengapa appa yang kalem seperti itu sanggup menerima umma apa adanya. aku ini keturunan appaku, pendiam. Lalu oppa sangat cerewet dan mudah bergaul sama seperti umma.

"ya min-ah! Kenapa melamun? Sudah selesaikah persiapan buku dan seragam sekolah barumu? Kau harus menge-check-nya ulang, kalau ada yang salah segera laporkan dan tukarkan ke guru, atau mau dititipkan padaku? Besok oppa akan ke sekolah", kata oppa membuyarkan lamunanku. "sudah oppa," jawabku. See? Dia bertanya panjang dan lebar seperti itu aku hanya menjawab beberapa potong kata saja. Aku ini tak banyak bicara =,= "min-ah, kau mau jadi anggota osis sama seperti oppa?" Tanya oppa ku tiba-tiba, "memangnya kenapa oppa? Apa istimewanya?" jawabku sambil memandangnya, bukankah jadi anggota osis itu cape? Oppa saja tadi harus ke sekolah untuk persiapan penerimaan murid baru dan besok masih harus ke sekolah lagi. Aku tidak mau, aku maluuuuuu~ "banyak min-ah, kau bisa punya banyak teman baru, punya banyak kenalan, dan yang pasti…. terkenal" ucap oppa sambil mengacungkan sendoknya ke atas sambil berposse =,=' oppa memalukan~ untung di dalam rumah. "baiklah, akan kucoba. Sepertinya tidak buruk" ujarku sambil menurunkan tangan oppa dan menyuruhnya duduk dan melanjutkan makannya. Aku ingin dekat dengan oppa. Supaya aku tidak kesepian.

Satu minggu kemudian,

"hoah, Minnie-ah kau manis sekali dengan seragam barumu itu, imut~" ucap Donghae oppa sambil mencubit pipiku. Wajahku memerah, lalu dia berkata sambil memelukku"oppa harus ekstra ketat menjagamu saat di sekolah nanti, aku tidak mau kau disentuh oleh namja manapun". aku tersenyum dan berkata, "gomawo hae oppa, kajja~"

Umma dan appa menatapku, lalu umma berkata "Minnie ah, kau sudah besar, anakku yang manis cepat cari pacar ya? Jangan seperti oppamu itu, pacaran ga lebih dari 1 bulan" aku tersenyum lalu terdengar seruan protes oppa, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada appa. Appa menangis? Aku bingung, "appa, wae? Uljima~, kenapa menangis appa?" tanyaku sambil memeluk appa, appa menggeleng "appamu terharu Minnie sayang, terharu karena kamu sudah besar" kata umma manjawab pertanyaanku "hannie-ah~ jangan menangis, aku saja ummanya tidak menangis" kata umma menenangkan appa. Appaku itu walaupun pendiam tapi juga cengeng,sama seperti hae oppa. Berbeda dengan ummaku, umma sangat jarang menangis. Aku juga sulit menangis, terakhir aku menangis pada saat aku menonton 'Hachiko' bersama appa, umma, dan Hae oppa. Dari awal saja appa dan Hae oppa sudah menangis heboh, aku dan umma sampai saling bertatapan dan kembali memandang mereka dengan tatapan ilfeel. Pada saat di pertengahan film akhirnya kami tak sanggup membendung air mata kami.

Akhirnya dengan diiringi sedikit drama tadi appa melepasku untuk pergi ke sekolah, aku tidak mau terlambat, ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA.

Hae oppa mengantarku untuk melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, aku tidak kelihatan =,= aku akui aku bukan yeoja tinggi semampai bak model yang melambai-lambai, aku ini memiliki tinggi yang cukup… cukup pendek maksudku. "Minnie-ah!" teriak seseorang, sepertinya aku kenal suaranya. "Wookie-ah! Jeongmal bogoshippo~" ucapku sambil memeluk yeoja mungil ini, dia adalah Kim Ryeowook sahabatku dari SMP. "nado, ah.. penuh ya? Tidak kelihatan" Ujarnya kecewa, aku mengangguk. "hwa~ sesaknya!" seru Hae oppa keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak itu dan menghampiriku dan wookie yang ada di belakang kerumunan, aku memilih mundur daripada mati terinjak *lebay bgt sih Minnie* "Minnie-ah~ kau dan wookie sekelas, dikelas 1-5, ah, annyeong wookie" kata Hae oppa saat melihat wookie, wookie membungkuk sebentar pada Hae oppa. "anak zaman sekarang tinggi-tinggi ya?" ujar Hae oppa sambil memandang beberapa anak yang tinggi besar di depan kami, maklum oppaku ini juga tidak terlalu tinggi dia sedang-sedang saja untuk ukuran namja,aku dan wookie kompak mengangguk. "Minnie-ah oppa harus pergi, check persiapan terakhir nih. Annyeong chagi! Annyeong wookie!" kata Hae oppa sambil mengacak rambutku pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum dan merapikan rambutku. "ah, Donghae Sunbae sudah punya pacar~ pacarnya manis lagi", keluh seseorang. Aku dan wookie menengok ke arah asal suara dan mata kami tertuju pada 3 orang yeoja yang salah satunya menunduk ke bawah dan yang lainnya mengelus pelan punggung yeoja itu sambil menatapku, "ah, maaf~ tapi aku bukan pacarnya" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kearah mereka "aku..err- adiknya" lanjutku dan kini gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "mwo? Kamu adiknya? Berarti namamu Lee Sungmin ya?" Tanya nya sekarang dia nyengir GeJe, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku heran, nih cewek koq udah cengar cengir lagi? Batinku, lalu aku mengangguk. "ehmm hm.. perkenalkan namaku Lee Eunhyuk dan dia ini Kim Kibum dan Henry atau Henly, dia orang China", katanya sambil menjabat tanganku dan menunjuk ke dua temannya yang kini tersenyum pada kami. "aku tak ingin menganggu perkenalanmu Hyukkie-ah, tapi sebaiknya kita masuk ke aula sekarang" kata yeoja yang bernama Kibum pada kami,lalu kami melangkahkan kaki kami ke aula. aku melihat kearah wokkie yang tampaknya sedang berpikir, aku tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. "chakamman, kau Kim Kibum yang memenangkan olimpiade bahasa Inggris dan IPA itu kan?" kata Wookie membuatku kaget dan berhenti berjalan. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu berjalan lagi "sekolah ini luar biasa," ujar wookie. Aku hanya terbengong-bengong dengan sikap wookie.

Ya memang Suju Sarang High School ini memang bukan sekolah biasa, termasuk 3 sekolah terbaik di Korea dan sangat diminati banyak orang, kau harus kaya atau pintar untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi pintar saja tidak cukup kau harus benar-benar pintar. Dan kau harus benar-benar kaya untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini, rata-rata yang bersekolah di sini memiliki kantong yang seperti jurang tidak berdasar alias KAYA RAYA. Aku beruntung karena appa dan umma mau menyekolahkanku di sini, kalau kata umma sih aku memang pantas sekolah di sini karena aku cukup pintar dan keluarga kami memang keluarga yang berkecukupan, tapi kadang umma mengeluh tentang Hae oppa. Hae oppa sangat cuek pada pelajaran, oppa memang pintar tapi nilai-nilainya tidak maksimal karna kebanyakan main.

Bosan bosan bosan.. hwa~ acara ini membosankan sekali, tidakkah panitia tidak melihat wajah bosan kami? Hae oppa, kerjamu buruk sekali. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hae oppa koq yeoja itu tau namaku ya? Aku menengok ke sebelah kanan untuk berbisik pada eunyhuk "eunhyuk-sshi darimana kau tau namaku?", dia tersenyum lalu menjawab "Donghae Sunbae yang bilang, aku ini suka pada Donghae sunbae makanya aku cari tau banyak hal tentangnya, dan dia pernah bilang kalo dia punya yeodongsaeng, ahh~ jangan panggil aku seformal itu, cukup panggil aku hyukkie saja" aku hanya manggut-manggut lalu melemparkan senyum padanya, lho ada apa ini kenapa panggung kosong begini? Bukannya tadi kepala sekolah sedang menyampaikan sambutan? Lalu aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik para yeoja di belakang kami, kurang jelas terdengar aku, menajamkan pendengaranku lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan "apa sosaengnim bilang? Cho Kyuhyun? Penyanyi hebat itu akan mewakili kelas 1 untuk pidato? Kya keren sekali!" aku mengernyit, siapa? Cho Kyuhyun? Nama yang tidak asing. Tadi mereka bilang penyanyi ya? "Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tampan, tadi aku melihatnya saat mau ke aula" yeoja yang lain berkomentar. Aku penasaran dengan namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, saat aku menengok ke sebelah kiri untuk bertanya pada Wookie,dia tampak sedang memandang seseorang di ujung sana, siapa yang dia pandangi? Dia bahkan tidak menutup mulutnya. Aku curiga~ kuikuti arah pandangannya, lalu melihat seorang namja yang sedang merapikan rambutnya dan duduk di sebelah Hae oppa.

"wookie-ah, aku mau Tanya" ujarku memberanikan diri menginterupsi kegiatannya itu, dia tak bergerak. "wookiiiieee", kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya. Tak lama kemudian dia berbalik dan melihatku dengan gelagapan, di saat yang sama ada seorang namja yang maju ke panggung melewati tempat duduk kami dan namja itu melihat kearah tempat dudukku 'apa yang dia liat?' tanyaku dalam hati, kami duduk di tengah dan dia duduk di bagian pinggir bersama sunbae-sunbae osis. "wookie, siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?", tanyaku padanya yang kini menatapku heran. "kau nggak tau Kyuhyun Minnie?", Tanya wookie dan hyukkie hampir bersamaan. Aku mengangguk lesu, "dia itu penyanyi yang sedang naik daun Minnie, kau tidak tau lagu-lagunya?" Tanya hyukkie. "kita benar-benar beruntung bisa melihatnya secara langsung" jawab wookie. seketika itu juga tiba-tiba suasana aula berubah menjadi bising, lalu sepi saat kepsek berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Pemuda itu menaiki tangga dan berjalan kearah mimbar tanpa memperdulikan kepala sekolah yang berdiri seakan menyambut dia. Lalu dia menaikan mike dan mulai berbicara, dia bicara cukup lancer dan aku mengakui dia memang tampan. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, dia menarik perhatianku. Tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat dudukku. Dan tersenyum, apakah itu senyum? Itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian menurutku. Aku malu, lalu aku menundukkan wajahku. Dapat kudengar yeoja-yeoja tadi berbisik gembira karena Kyuhyun melihat kearah mereka. Namun tiba-tiba aula menjadi sepi, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata dia hanya diam dan terus memandang kearahku, aku yakin dia memandang kearah sini. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, dia Nampak tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar beda, aku terpesona.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit kemudian, namja itu turun dari panggung setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Lagi-lagi dia menengok kearahku, aku akui suaranya terdengar merdu di telingaku, padahalkan dia Cuma menyampaikan pidato bukan bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang berasal dari pinggir panggung, aku terkejut dan beberapa yeoja berteriak kecil, lalu Hae oppa keluar dari pinggir panggung, bersamaan dengan adanya kertas warna warni yang turun seperti hujan di atas panggung. Guru-guru pergi meninggalkan panggung dan keluar aula, sekarang anggota-anggota OSIS lah yang menguasai panggung.

"selamat datang di SUJU SARANG HIGH SCHOOL yeorobeun!" teriak Hae oppa dan beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya. Kudengar Hyukkie memekik senang dan dia berkata, "wow! Sambutan dari Miracles!", aku menengok dan bertanya "Miracles?" dia mengangguk semangat. "Kau tak tau kalo Donghae sunbae itu anggota dari Miracles?" aku menggeleng. Dia menarik nafas, lalu berkata "Miracles adalah 4 cowok keren yang bener-bener terkenal di sini, bahkan sampai ke SMP. Aku sudah mengetahui mereka dari SMP. Tadinya mereka Cuma bertiga lalu Donghae sunbae bergabung dengan mereka. Dan tahun lalu mereka mengumumkan kalo mereka berencana menambah seorang anggota lagi, sepertinya anggota baru itu adalah Kyuhyun." Katanya sambil melirik kearah panggung dan terlihat Kyuhyun berada di samping Hae oppa yang merangkulnya. "Miracles?" ujarku bingung. "kau lihat itu Minnie, dia itu Choi Siwon, anak pemilik dari beberapa mall besar di korea." Kata Hyukkie sambil menunjuk kearah namja yang tampak berwibawa dan menebar senyum malaikatnya. "dia itu Leader dari Miracles, dia punya wibawa yang tak terelakkan, dia itu kelas 3, lalu yang di sampingnya itu….." lanjut hyukkie sambil menunjuk namja sebelahnya "dia itu Yesung sunbae, Kim Yesung", ujar wookie sambil tersenyum. Aku sadar apa yang terjadi pada wookie lalu menyenggol pundaknya. Dia tersenyum malu-malu lalu berkata "dia itu yang punya gedung-gedung kesenian dan museum di korea, dan dia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam mengaransemen beberapa lagu dan original soundtrack film dan drama korea," ahh~ wookie itu pecinta drama korea dan dia juga mahir menyanyi dan main music. Aku mengangguk dan melihat namja di atas panggung itu, itu namja yang tadi dilihat wookie yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Namja yang ketiga disebelah yesung tinggi sekali, apa yang dia makan? "ah, namja itu Zhou Mi, dia orang China sama seperti Henly~ dan kurasa henly menyukainya," lanjut hyukkie sambil berbisik. "namja itu model dan juga fotografer dia sangat kaya di China", kata hyukkie sambil tersenyum kearah henly yang nampak kagum melihat ke panggung. "ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Kyuhyun melihat kemari terus?", ujar Kibum tiba-tiba, aku dan hyukkie yang tadinya terkikik langsung melihat ke panggung dan pandanganku langsung bertemu dengan pandangan namja itu, dia tersenyum lagi. Aku bukan fans nya, lagipula untuk apa dia melihat kearahku terus. Hyukkie sepertinya menyadari adegan saling memandang kami, lalu dia menyenggol lenganku dan berkata "kurasa dia tertarik padamu," aku menoleh dan menaikkan pundakku. Yang benar saja, aku ini tidak semenarik yeoja-yeoja yang ada di belakangku.

Akhirnya acara penyambutan murid baru selesai juga, acara yang terakhir benar-benar meriah dan tidak membosankan, sebelum aku keluar dari aula Hae oppa memanggilku, lalu aku mempekenalkan teman baruku padanya, "oppa, ini adalah teman baruku, kami sekelas. Ini Hyukkie, Henly, dan Kibum", kataku dengan senyum manisku, lalu oppa mengangguk dan menyalami mereka satu persatu lalu berkata, "Hey, aku tau kalian. Selamat datang ya? Apakah acara yang terakhir membosankan? Aku melihat Minnie chagiku menguap beberapa kali, hmm.. aku lupa menyapa kalian dengan formal, annyeong.", sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Hyukkie, wajah hyukkie memerah. "awalnya memang membosankan oppa, tapi yang terakhir benar-benar keren.", ujarku sambil mengacungkan jempolku pada oppa. "kalian boleh memanggilku oppa sama seperti Minnie, kalian kan temannya Minnie," kata oppaku.

"ini adikmu Hae? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya pada kami?",ujar seseorang. Kami langsung menengok ke asal suara tersebut ternyata orang itu adalah Zhou Mi di ikuti dengan anggota Miracles, aku tertegun karena Kyuhyun memandang kearahku lagi.

"ah, iya aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini adikku Lee Sungmin, dan ini adalah teman-temannya. Kau bisa berkenalan sendiri dengannya, hahaha. Tapi jangan macam-macam dengan Minnie chagiku ya? Dia ini Master Martrial Art. Dia jauh lebih hebat dariku lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyakitinya. Hahahaha" aku bersemu, anggota Miracles tertawa. "hahaha tenang saja Hae ah, dia terlalu manis. Kenapa beda sekali denganmu Hae? Dia tampak seperti boneka Barbie." Ujar Zhou Mi "annyeong, aku Zhou Mi, kau bisa panggil aku Mimi." Kata Mimi sambil menyubit pipi chubbyku. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "aigoooo~ kyeopta! Neomu neomu kyeopta! Hae dia benar-benar perfect" ujar Yesung sambil menyalamiku, "ahh oppa, ini teman-temanku. Wookie, Henly, Hyukkie, Kibummie" kataku memperkenalkan teman-temanku, "hae ah, aku rasa adikmu dan teman-temannya bisa menjadi anggota OSIS, mereka bisa membantu kita. Lagipula jumlah mereka pas untuk kita berlima, lagipula aku sudah tau latar belakang mereka" ujar Siwon, kami terkejut. Miracles mengangguk setuju. "tapi bukankah Miracles hanya ber empat ya sunbae, jumlah kami kelebihan" ujar Hyukkie pada siwon, "panggil kami oppa, kamu tidak ingat kalo kami berencana memasukkan satu anggota baru, Kyuhyun ah perkenalkan dirimu." Kata siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun. "annyeong Haseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Minnie ah kau benar-benar imut, jadilah pacarku." Aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku yakin pipiku memerah. Semua anggota Miracles menatap Kyuhyun "ya Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan ganggu adikku, tau gitu aku gak akan nunjukkin adikku ke kamu deh tadi, Minnie chagi lupakan kata-kata Kyuhyun ya. Dia memang asbun lagipula, kau kan tidak mengetahui ada penyanyi yang bernama cho Kyuhyun kan, kau kan suka pada SHINee ya kan chagi?" ujar oppa sambil memelukku dengan protektif, kulihat wokkie menatapku lalu tersenyum menggoda, "aaa-aaku harus ke kelas" aku jadi gagap aku maluuuuu, "aku antar chagi", ujar Hae oppa. "wookie! Bisa bicara sebentar denganmu?", panggil seseorang ternyata itu adalah kyuhyun. Lalu mereka berbica sebentar dan wokkie tersenyum. Tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, sekarang dengan wookie, dasar namja ga jelas! Lalu wookie menyusul kami.

"henly ah aku duduk denganmu ya" ujar wokkie. Aku terkejut, biasanya wokkie duduk denganku TT,TT lalu aku duduk dengan siapa? Hyukkie sudah duduk dengan Kibum dan mengambilkan tempat duduk untuk kami. Aku duduk di ketiga dari belakang dekat jendela, ini tempat favorit ku.

Sreeet~ aku merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahku,

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" aku terkejut, karena saat aku menoleh aku sudah bisa melihat wajah KYUHYUN di sebelahku dengan jarak 5 cm semua orang menoleh kearah kami berdua.

Aaah aku maluuuuuuu… benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia itu namja macam apa sih? Gak ada pancaran kalo dia itu penyanyi terkenal dan sukses. Aku takut, Hae oppa. Temen macem apa yang oppa pilih? Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia ada di sebelahku? Aku kaget.

Kyuhyun POV

Haha…. Dia ini imut sekali, yeoja macam apa dia ini? Wajahnya selalu aegyo. Aku punya rahasia yang tidak diketahuinya, sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal dia karena Hae hyung yang menunjukkan dia, tadi sebelum upacara penyambutan anak baru. Aku sudah menyukainya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak percaya. Hae hyung malah jadi protektif begitu padanya. Lee Sungmin, kau menyita perhatianku.

Hae hyung sering bercerita tentang adiknya, aku menjadi penasaran. Hae hyung bilang kalau adiknya itu yeoja yang lucu. Hanya saja dia pemalu, ternyata minnieku itu benar-benar pemalu. Beda sekali dengan Hae hyung yang cerewet dan friendly. Aku suka suaranya, waktu dia berteriak rasanya seperti ada paduan suara yang sedang bernyanyi di telingaku, cukup memekikkan telinga.

"Annyeong~", sapaku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku yakin sudah memberikan senyumanku yang paling manis kepadanya tapi kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu ya?

"kenapa kau menyeringai? Kau itu menakutkan tau.. aku mau duduk sama wookie~ wookie-ah duduk denganku ya?" katanya sambil mencolek-colek pundak Wookie yang ada di depan kami.

Apa katanya? Aku menyeringai? Aku ini senyum tau.. dasar yeoja aneh, tapi kok tumben dia ga terpesona sama senyumku. Menarik sekali. Tapi tadi dia bilang aku menyeramkan TT_TT hilang sudah kepercayaan diriku.

"enggak mau ah Minnie, wookie mau duduk sama henly aja.. kamu sama kyu ya? Biar lebih akrab gtuuu" terdengar suara wookie yang meyakinkan Minnie agar mau duduk denganku.

Ah, dia memang bisa diajak kerjasama ya, hahaha untung tadi sempet manggil dia dulu bentar pas di aula, aku suruh dia duduk sama yang lain, dan Minnie bakal duduk sama aku. Hahahahaha

"sst~ lihat Cho Kyuhyun duduk dengan siapa itu? Kok dekat sekali" "molla~ ahh aku iri sekali" kudengar bisik-bisik para yeoja di sekitar tempat dudukku.

Aku menoleh kea rah Minnie, dia menunduk sambil terus menghembuskan nafas. Lalu aku mendengar dia bergumam "aku tidak akan punya teman kali ini", aku merasa sedih melihatnya.

"annyeonghaseo yeorobeun!" suara seseorang yang kelewat ceria itu cukup memekakan telingaku dan kulihat Minnie tersentak dan langsung melihat ke depan tanpa melihat padaku. "saranghae minnie" ucapku pelan. Dia menoleh kearahku dan menutup mulutnya, dia kaget. Omo ekspresi kagetnya benar-benar kusuka. Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang telah mengkhianatiku. Ekspresi kagetnya serupa, hanya saja Minnie lebih natural. "wae Minnie? Kenapa ga bilang nado saranghae untukku? Aku menunggu lho" kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan kugenggam di bawah meja. Tangannya dingin, akan kuhangatkan.

"ya cho Kyuhyun, berhenti menatap teman sebangkumu seperti itu. Kau membuat kelas mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih melihat adegan drama kalian, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu", ucap seorang bertubuh subur yang berdiri di depan kelas. "Shindong seonsaengnim sedang apa di sni?" tanyaku pada guru kocak ini, aku memang sudah mengenalnya karena dia adalah guru pendamping OSIS.

"apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak memperhatikan pengenalanku ya? Aku ini kan wali kelasmu" haa? Memalukan sekali. Kulihat Minnie sedang menertawakanku. Memangnya dia dengar apa yang tadi dikatakan seosangnim? Dia kan tadi terlibat drama singkat denganku.

"kau payah sekali Kyu~" kata Minnie sambil tertawa. Payah katanya? Dia tadi memanggilku apa? KYU? Bener nih? "kau tadi memanggilku apa Minnie? KYU?" ujarku dengan sedikit menggodanya.

Dia tampak tersentak dan menunduk lagi lalu menarik tangannya yg td kugenggam. Aigo! Minnie ku memang pemalu. "kyuhyun-ssi perkenalkan dirimu," ah, shindong saeng benar2-benar menggangguku. Baiklah~ "annyeonghaseo aku Cho Kyuhyun dan di sebelahku ini calon pacarku namanya Lee Sungmin, tapi sebentar lagi bakal jadi Cho Sungmin. Hahaha" ucapku akhirnya. Kulihat ekspresi wajah Minnie, dia shock bahkan memukul tanganku, wajahnya merah. Kudengar bisik-bisik di kelas

tbc~

comment please


End file.
